


Dédicace

by jumpxsymphony



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - John Le Carré
Genre: And Now For Something Completely Different, Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpxsymphony/pseuds/jumpxsymphony
Summary: 縱使那晚吉姆看見屋內充滿著不屬於比爾的衣著和物什，他還是留下過夜；縱使他們如雙生般親密，也完整了彼此的人格，卻從未依傍著對方的肩膀訴說過那純粹的獻辭。





	

　　珍的身軀是一道乳白色的浪。

　　她突然決定在這個時刻抽菸，從她轉動眼珠望向床單邊緣開始比爾就查覺到，她想離開這個處境。珍搧動鼻翼，將瞳孔放回不這麼刁鑽的位置，正對著在她上方的比爾的臉，但其實視線卻越過比爾的髮梢縫隙望著天花板。比爾甚至比不上一塊令人納悶的天花板汙漬。

　　他持續著，持續簽送紙上的國安危機、持續編織電信戰爭，就像他持續在被褥上掙扎假裝這段感情還在呼吸。

　　「我愛妳。」他嘗試彌補，或只為了自救後目睹破口的那隅崩毀。

　　珍翻了一個白眼，隱藏在渴望地望著香菸的神情之下。她朝體態極限伸開臂膀，此時此刻，她僅能倚靠尼古丁的燃燒拯救被無趣鯁住的咽喉。巍巍顫顫、泛著有機溶劑刺鼻味的指尖成為珍世界中的恆定點，紙盒邊角是另個點，兩點之間的距離是無限大。比爾從高處注視著宛如舞台默劇般的一刻，他彎曲汗濕的腰，模擬海洋生物移動的方式游向珍。

 

　　海浪尖叫著，好像他的擁抱和親吻傷害了她。

　　事後比爾倒在那張久未清洗的床單上，那片浪退潮般離開了狼狽的海灘，珍撈起發皺的紙盒，赤著身急不可耐地將濾嘴塞進唇間，硫磺和磷皮卻遲遲不起反應，焦躁的顫抖從手指沿伸到肩膀和臀部。直至火柴終於點燃，珍緊緊地吮著濾嘴發出乾澀且令人難受的聲音，比爾蜷在床上看著她將菸霧吐往天空的方向，如若終於釋懷了所有折騰。

　　「你不介意吧？」她問，一邊為自己套上睡袍，隨後直接離開房間，一點也不在乎比爾的回應。

 

 

　　海頓感覺年齡在身上留下殘忍的過路證明，他用床單擦乾溽濕的大腿，臥室裡只剩下一絲菸草點燃的餘香。臥室角落堆放著他們倆糟糕的畫作練習，尤其是那些以珍為主角的肖像畫，比爾不擅長將任何女子畫成公爵夫人，除了安。

　　不是史邁利的安，是比爾．海頓的安。

　　她是位公學教師，只喝琴酒和香檳、神往年輕男孩在球場上繃緊的大腿曲線、有個不能滿足她的丈夫、總愛提起那場解決一切麻煩的戰爭剛結束時，她幾度與成為貴族名流的機會錯身而過。她渴望離開目前的社會階級，就像渴望著漂亮的男孩一樣。

　　安在比爾的宿舍裡卸除亞麻襯衫、透膚絲襪以及社會偽裝，比爾在房間角落看著她不完美的體態和肌膚，在晨光中和空間融為一體。他們只在連續大雨的時候做愛。安在過程中抽菸，好像讓她顯得比海頓成熟穩重，或是意圖在性事上羞辱稚氣未脫的男方。

　　這段關係持續了幾個月，最終的分手並不乾脆，安偷走了幾幅畫，也偷走了海頓腦海中公學校濕漉漉的昏黃印象。

 

 

　　珍端著一杯咖啡放在比爾藏著色粉和蜂蠟的矮櫃上，隨後電話響了起來。這女人的廚房裡只有雀巢即溶咖啡、打翻在流理台上的牛奶、水槽裡放置已久的鍋碗，還有那比爾不願細聽的家鄉口音，與她的祖母抱怨著窗外永遠不見晴朗的天氣。

　　比爾勉強掀了掀眼皮，窗邊伸滿萎縮的枯藤，雲層蓋住陽光的角度令他無法判斷準確的時辰，肯提斯鎮的這間小屋裡連個值得信任的時鐘都沒有。

　　其實不可信任的只有海頓而已。貴倫懷疑神秘的吹笛女學生，好像在女人身上他所能關心最多的就是對方到底出軌了沒；珍早就停止懷疑，她知道海頓跟自已以外的女人或男人有染，既使吵架的時候珍總是要他解釋清楚。

  
_解釋什麼呢？_ 海頓感覺疲倦不已，將自己更深地埋進枕頭裡。

 

　　一個憎惡的念頭從腹腔底部生長出來，他該把那句話留著，說給水手聽。

　　水手的身軀是一片被風吹動的麥田，比爾的鼻尖和嘴唇是在田裡穿梭的野犬，叼著親暱的絮言留下長日足跡。海頓送年輕的男人美酒和雪茄，將手指繞進染上晚霞薄金的髮，在他耳邊落下灌溉田埂的細雨。

　　「我愛你。」他低喃。

　　那片鋒利的麥田在他懷中因情動顫抖。他可以一遍又一遍不倦的說著，讓水手相信自己是眼前這個在事業上疲乏的老男人唯一的陽光，讓水手相信這個循規蹈矩的公務員背棄體制只為了將他擁入懷中。

　　海頓將這三個字浪放在豢養年輕的愛人，言語的重量卻像漂浮在水面的藻。他對珍說得越來越少，不像剛認識時他可以送她小葉薔薇和親筆信箋，只為把心思藏在花萼和墨跡之下。

 

 

 

 

　　 _「我愛你。」_  


　　他也曾呼喊得聲嘶力竭。一詞一彙如擂鼓那樣震碎他的舌根。

 

　　吉姆．普利多的身軀是一片西伯利亞針葉林。

　　他的那雙手上有煙硝和植物的腥味，聞起來就像山嶺尖端向南方竄長的枝。比爾從工作崗位離開後發現那熟悉的身影，派遣在外的普利多很少因私事聯繫，他們已經將近半年沒有對方的消息，海頓瞇起雙眼，從遠處看某人的輪廓似乎削瘦了些。

　　比爾輕輕地仰起下頷，普利多用不急不緩的步伐朝他走來。 _噢，他行走的姿勢。_ 海頓開鎖的動作有些零亂，甚至弄錯了鑰匙順序。 _沒有人可以像他那樣將世界安撫於足下。_ 吉姆駐足在階梯前，鼻尖通紅。比爾匆匆推開門。

　　「進來坐吧。」

 

　　幾天前下了當年的初雪，瀰漫著飄洋過海來的戰事烽火；普利多的線條還很濃烈，比爾的眼神還很清澈，他們才剛被社會洗滌，當時兩人都很年輕。

　　海頓卸下圍巾，隨意的扔在鞋櫃上，旋即轉過身去親吻普利多乾裂的嘴唇。西伯利亞針葉林從皮膚相遇時開始蔓長，直至包裹住海頓的唇舌和腰背，如若庇護和依賴，他們的胸腔用彼此契合的節奏攆合在一起。比爾嚐到吉姆的吐息，想像著稜線上蒼穹與大地的銳利分界和偶蹄動物口鼻中噴出的水霧，他吮舔著普利多生繭的中指。

　　身體和海馬迴記得。比爾在吉姆吸他的陰莖時胃部抽痛起來，連帶著充血的海綿體都疼痛不已。那人的唾液、那人的牙齒，都令喜悅的費洛蒙狂亂地四處奔竄。

　　此時，可伸縮及延展的時間軸只剩下普利多將他含盡的嘴。

　　公寓主人在紊亂敞開的襯衣和凌亂的床單上屏息，等待同時熾熱又嚴寒的來客穩穩地坐上他的陰莖，海頓被吞沒一吋、兩吋直到森林將他侵襲到支離破碎。他高大的摯友撫摸他的喉結、鎖骨、胸線和肋骨，普利多在欣賞海頓，欣賞發燙肉體下那顆搏動的美麗心臟。

 

　　比爾．海頓在吉姆．普利多的胯間是一匹馬駒。

　　普利多的十指緊扣著海頓的，支撐在身軀兩側，繾綣、黏膩地騎著他。比爾的嗓子在不合時宜的時候總特別大聲，汗液延著凹陷腰窩往下墜，吉姆繃緊肌肉、抬起臀部，終於鬆開齒列。針葉林的樹梢劃開低溫摩擦出細微抽氣，就像在無人之境倒下的松木，吶喊著，卻不希冀被輕易聽到的一句三拍。

　　 _「我⋯⋯」_  


　　 _「是的、是的，我知道。」_  


　　他們的每一吋肌膚這麼說、緊密嵌合的深處這麼說、滑出咽喉延續生命的呼吸都這麼說。海頓的膝蓋被壓到胸前，體內存在的份量令他不能承受，普利多捉住那隻腳踝的方式引發的高潮幾乎榨出了他的靈魂。比爾發自內心，哀嗚出慵倦的私密呻吟。

　　暖氣片在角落竊竊私語。

　　「畢業酒會那一晚。」比爾牽著吉姆其中一根手指，他突然想起一些不堪的往事。「我們有些瘋狂不是嗎？」

　　吉姆的鼻音滑過他的後頸，聽起來像是個疑問，比爾彎起腿和腳趾。

　　「我記得你的嘴唇。」他說著，昏昏欲睡，並將同床之人拉近自己。

　　「你喝多了，」針葉穿過馬駒的鬃，輕撫過流線的背脊。牠臥躺在蒼白的永晝裡。「我並沒有參加畢業酒會。」

 

 

 

　　珍掛斷了那通冗長的電話。

　　比爾在床上驚醒，咖啡已經冷成一杯無法下嚥的澆花水，他親自扼殺窗台上有礙觀瞻的盆栽。海頓扔下空馬克杯，轉身打開抽屜朝深處探了探，蜂蠟還在，被棉線和油皮紙綑成一把左輪手槍的形狀。

　　普利多之前會在他的咖啡杯裡加白蘭地，現在不了，他們最近一次見面發生在電梯裡，當時聊了些什麼，午餐，有可能，但那陣子倫敦站長持續被耳鳴困擾著。

 

　　「酒會當天你離開牛津上哪去了，詹姆士？」

　　隔天他故意問著，在餐廳桌下將一腿跨在普利多的膝蓋上。他的摯友看著他，眼底多了一層屬於圓場的銳利緘默。比爾收回足踝。

　　「出了遠門。」

　　他緩慢且清楚地說著。爾後過了些時日，海頓才在檔案匣中窺知普利多當時在克拉科夫，拍回來的電報也非常簡單，透著一股生疏的氣息。是否有可能那是他第一次參與獵人頭任務。 _第一次。他_ 在開闊的天台上霎時為這個想法目眩神迷，僅因為普利多選擇海頓成為歸國後精神的庇護所。

 

 

 

　　然而一次都沒有。

　　疲憊不堪的他將自己穿進大衣裡，珍在準備晚餐，他循著香味走去。

　　「親愛的，我必須離開了。」

　　珍扔下手中的木杓，看起來失望又憤怒，海頓卻沒錯過女人皎潔雙眼中一絲僥倖的愉悅。他不受歡迎，連他的愛人都不希望他久留。

　　「你該不會要去找那遠航難得回來的遠房表親了？」她故意憤憤地說著。

　　「不，」他低頭揉眼，不願意在這議題上與對方爭執，「是俱樂部，朋友堅持為我舉辦餐會。」

　　珍懷疑的挑起眉，他接著說：「是我的生日，在這個月。」

　　「瞧我這記性，連你的生日都忘了。」珍收起了她表面的情緒，結束刻意為難的戲碼。「下次我會準備豐盛的晚餐等你。」

　　比爾說謊，而她也順著他意。

　　「令人期待。」嘴唇抽蓄著，像一根躁動不安的線垂釣在他的喉嚨，準備把所有言不由衷從胃裡拉出來。「我愛妳。」

　　珍在他臉頰上草率地留下一吻，轉身去照顧爐火上的燉湯。

 

 

　　海頓獨自離開肯提斯鎮，傍晚的強風讓他豎起衣領。縱使那晚吉姆看見屋內充滿著不屬於比爾的衣著和物什，他還是留下過夜；縱使他們如雙生般親密，也完整了彼此的人格，卻從未依傍著對方的肩膀訴說過那純粹的獻辭。

　　透著暮靄倫敦下起了雨，比爾站在街角的書報攤前將零錢塞進小販手上。

　　是時候了，他該和波里亞各夫見面。請他轉告凱拉，老總會讓吉姆．普利多執行作證行動的。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 分明是給蕉主的生日及畢業賀文，卻寫了這種東西。


End file.
